1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system and a control method thereof and, more particularly, to an information processing system capable of transmitting data from the first information processing apparatus to the second information processing apparatus, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi-function peripherals (MFPs) having a printer function, facsimile function, scanner function, and the like are widely used in an office and the like. The MFP has even a storage function capable of storing image data as an image file. The MFP can transmit an image file to an information processing apparatus such as a PC.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-354124 discloses a method of receiving image data by a registration system such as a PC from an MFP and transferring the received image data within the registration system. In this case, a transfer profile is set to designate a database serving as a transfer destination. When the user manipulates a button displayed on the operation unit of the MFP, image data is transmitted to the registration system. The image data is transferred to a database designated by the set transfer profile.
Assume that a folder managed in a PC is registered as a transmission destination when transmitting an image file from an MFP to a PC. When the folder has a transfer setting of transferring a file input to the folder, an image file transmitted from the MFP to the PC is transferred to a predetermined transfer destination in accordance with the transfer setting.
The user who manipulates the MFP can recognize that an image file will be transmitted to the PC, but knows neither that the image file transmitted to the PC will be further transferred nor the transfer destination. An image file may be transferred to a location the user of the MFP does not intend, and confidential information may be leaked.